ALEX'S MANSION - THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT
by AL3000
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre un chico llamado Alex Tools que, después de tantas aventuras en Equestria, regresa por un tiempo al mundo humano... donde pasará la aventura más aterradora que tal ves nunca podrá volver a vivir en un lugar tan bonito como Equestria P.D.:Es una 2da versión de ALEX'S MANSION - THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT
1. Cap1: Salir será lo difícil

**ALEX'S MANSION - THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT**

**Hola amigos lectores, seguro que algunos de ustedes ya leyeron la 1ra versión de ****ALEX'S MANSION - THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT****... pero esta es otra versión diferente... me dí cuenta que la historia parecía más una guía que una historia, pero ahora les traigo esta nueva versión**

******Capitulo 1: Salir será lo difícil**

- Oh, hola pequeños lectores... ya que están aquí, tengo una historia que seguro les gustaría leer... pero antes de empezar, debo aclarar unas cosas... esto pasó cuando Comet Tail, Flash Sentry y yo(Alex Tools) fuimos de visita al mundo humano, un día peleamos por una chica que se parecía mucho a la Twilight que vive en Equestria, entonces yo sentía que no podía confiar en ellos, así que un día, decidí alejarme de ellos y buscar a alguien mas con quien pasar el rato; ahora si, aquí esta la historia...

* * *

Todo comenzó en un día muy normal, el cielo brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y yo me divertía porque al fin pude alejarme de Flash y Comet...

Un día, me encontraba practicando soccer con un par de chicos que conocí hace no mucho tiempo, el chico... bueno no se como se llamaba, pero el prefería ser llamado "Chico Sombra"... y la otra tampoco conocía bien su nombre, pero dijo que la llamáramos Chrysalis; nos encontrábamos cerca de una casa abandonada, toda sucia y con advertencias de que seria demolida, esa era la casa de Chrysalis... pero la que de verdad me llamó la atención fue una mansión abandonada a unos **5 km** detrás de la de Chrysalis, apenas podía verla pero solo con lo que la alcanzaba a ver, me daba un mal presentimiento...

- Oigan chicos - dije - ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado lo que puede haber en esa mansión de allá?

- Yo no, ya eh estado en esa casucha - respondió el chico Sombra

Yo solo pude quedarme pensando en ese comentario, sabia que el chico Sombra daba miedo, pero nunca pensé que hubiera visitado antes una mansión desolada

- Sabes Sombra... yo también eh estado allá - le dijo Chrysalis al chico Sombra

- Oigan, no es justo, ustedes ya estuvieron en ese lugar... yo también quiero ir allá y descubrir que hay en esa mansión - decía decidido en ir

En eso, Sombra y Chrysalis se miran a los ojos con sonrisas siniestras, yo no me daba cuenta de eso porque estaba super embobado pensando en lo que podía haber en la mansión... entonces, de la nada, recibo un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén dejándome noqueado...

Después de un par de horas de estar inconsciente, despierto en un lugar muy extraño; el sitio estaba lleno de porquería, basura, telarañas, y voces extrañas que me hablaban... creía que la mansión estaba embrujada, pero luego me asomo por la ventana y veo a Chrysalis hablando con el chico Sombra

- Al fin pudimos deshacernos de ese molesto Alex Tools, ahora podemos obtener información sobre Equestria y conquistarla...

Yo no podía escuchar mucho sobre lo que decían, pero no podía evitar sentir que fueron ellos los que me golpearon y me metieron en esa casa para detenerme, pero porqué... el único lugar que yo protejo es Equestria, y no creo que ellos sean lo suficientemente Brony como para buscarla

- Me pregunto a donde irán... si tuviera mis herramientas podría salir de aquí en unos segundos, solo con romper... LA VENTANA

Entonces comencé a empujar, patear, golpear y arrojar cosas a la ventana para poder salir, pero parecía que la ventana era irrompible

- Vaya... nunca pensé que un vidrio fuera tan resistente... tendré que buscar otra forma de salir de aquí

Pero justo en ese momento, escuché una puerta abrirse justo detrás de mi, yo me giraba muy lentamente... y cuando volteo... ME SALE UN ZOMBI DE LA HABITACIÓN

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

En cuanto lo veo, no solo comienzo a gritar, sino que también salgo corriendo hacia la 2da planta/piso para alejarme del zombi, y justo cuando abro una puerta... ME ENCUENTRO UN HACHA...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... espera un segundo... esto no asusta

Entonces ya con el hacha en la mano, bajo por las escaleras, miro al zombi, y digo...

- Muy bien zombi, llegó la hora... de que vayas a conocer a tu creador... otra vez... porque ya estás muerto, bueno tu entiendes

Entonces el zombi se me acerca y *SWISH*... le corto la cabeza con el hacha, la cual me cae en las manos mientras aún hace sonidos de zombi

- Ay ya cállate zombi

Entonces le doy una patada lanzándolo hacia el techo, y entonces se rompe haciendo un agujero en el techo

- MANZANAS... si tuviera mis alas podría salir ahora mismo por el techo... pero ahora que lo pienso, debería usar el hacha para romper la ventana

Entonces le doy un hachazo a la ventana... y en lugar de que se rompa la ventana... se rompe el hacha...

- Pero que pasó... ni siquiera yo hago vidrios tan resistentes, y eso que uso herramientas mágicas... bueno será mejor dejar de hablar con migo mismo... porque tengo que buscar una forma de salir, y porque me siento muy estúpido

Entonces comenzó mi búsqueda por salir de esa mansión toda fea, destrozada, y con ventanas super resistentes...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva versión de esta historia,y si son de esos que no leyeron la 1ra versión... pues lo siento... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**P.D.: Estoy seguro que la historia sería mejor si alguien se las leyera a ustedes... con todo y los gritos, con música de miedo para el ambiente, a poco no suena bien... ADIOS**


	2. Cap2: No puedes contar con nadie

**ALEX'S MANSION - THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT **

**Capitulo 2: No puedes contar con nadie**

AL3000:- En el capítulo anterior, nuestro héroe, Alex Tools, había sido apuñalado por la espalda por 2 "amigos" que hizo hace poco; fue encerrado en una mansión abandonada y también se enfrentó a un zombi... pero ahora lo único que le importa es salir de esa casa y darle una lección a esos dos

**JUSTO AHORA...**

Alex Tools se encontraba buscando una forma de salir de la mansión en la cual fue detenido por motivos que desconocía

- Vamos a ver mis opciones: puedo salir por la ventana, si encuentro algo muy duro; puedo salir por el techo, si encontrara una cuerda o una escalera en esta casa tan grande; podría abrir la puerta principal, si solo... - entonces me doy un golpe en la cara por lo estupido que me siento por no abrirla antes

Entonces voy corriendo directo a la puerta para tirarla, pero no puedo y me estampo contra la puerta quedando como papel tapiz sobre la puerta... entonces la puerta se abre y alguien asoma la cabeza

- ¿Hola? - dijo Flash - ¿hay alguien aquí?

- Flash, soy yo - dije estando del otro lado de la puerta

- En ese caso... *PAAZ* - Flash asota la puerta, despegándome de la puerta cayendo como un pedazo de papel...

Ya después de tocar el suelo, me levanto e intento abrir la puerta, pero al parecer Flash bloqueó la puerta por fuera

- FLASH, YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA - pero entonces soy interrumpido por un chirrido

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Entonces se asoma una mujer por la puerta, apenas se ve su cabeza, pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de que es mi...

- ¿MAMA?, pero... pensé que habías muerto en el accidente

**ALEX TOOLS** - me decía con una voz fantasmal - **PORQUÉ ME ABANDONASTE**

- Pero de que estás hablando... tu dijiste...

**¿PORQUÉ ME DEJASTE MORIR?... ¿ACASO NO ME QUERÍAS?**

- Claro que si, pero...

**PERO ME DEJASTE MORIR...**

- ¡YA BASTA! - grité muy enojado para luego lanzar una piedra a ese espíritu - Ya veo lo que haces mansión - dije algo triste por recordar la muerte de mi madre - tal ves quieras confundirme, pero saldré de aquí sin importar nada... ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!

En eso salen un montón de ratas de un agujero y salen corriendo hacia mi para comerme entre todas; se detienen alrededor de mi para rodearme, parece que son ratas inteligentes...

- Si tan solo Fluttershy estuviera aquí... Hola pequeñas, ¿Quieren algo de queso?

Entonces todas me asienten con la cabeza, sacando la lengua y poniendo cara de "Tengo ganas de comer algo"

- Pues lo siento porque no traje - dije bromeando

Entonces las ratas saltan muy alto... como si fueran una ola; entonces veo que dejaron un gran espacio por debajo de ellas así que uso una barrida de fútbol(Alex Tools es futbolista, por eso su papá le compró un balón)

***En esta parte, hago todo lo que digo mientras las ratas me llegan como en un partido de fútbol***

- Pero que jugada de Alex Tools, ahora mírenlo; salta a un grupo de ratas, a otro, y otro, este chico es dinamita; ahora toma una bolsa como balón, la patea a un grupo de ratas, a otro, y ahora la tira a la portería; se le va el balón a un defensa, a otro, a otro... y le da al jefe de las ratas; mírenlas, huyen como ratas de vuelta a su nido...

Entonces escucho una voz fuera de la casa...

- Buena jugada amigo - decía Comet a través de la ventana

- Gracias amigo, no fue tan difícil, ahora se que puedo con lo que sea incluso sin mis alas

- Bueno pues ya me voy

- NO ESPERA... ¿Puedes abrir la puerta primero?

- Lo siento, pero dijiste que podías hacer lo que sea sin tus alas, así que adiós - dijo para luego irse corriendo

- COMET, TU Y FLASH ME LAS PAGARAN CUANDO SALGA DE ESTE LUGAR

Entonces una cuerda me cae del agujero que abrí antes con la cabeza del zombi

- Pero que suerte tengo... GRACIAS CELESTIA

Entonces comencé a girar la cuerda igual que Applejack, entonces la lanzo al agujero, la cuerda se agarra de un tablón que estaba suelto así que comencé a trepar rápidamente para salir de ahí... pero la tabla se suelta y me hace caer; por suerte ahí una almohada abajo de mi, por desgracia caigo a lado, donde estaba el pedazo del hacha rota(estaba de lado, no crean que cae sobre el hacha levantada)...

- ¡OUCH!, ¡MI ESPALDA!

Entonces las ratas vuelven para atacarme, pero esta ves vienen con tenedores y cuchillos de plástico

- Oigan, ya les gane una ves, acepten su derrota como buenos jugadores OUCH

Pero luego se regresan a su agujero porque parece que algo las asusto

- Oigan, ¿porque se van?, ¿fue algo que dije?

Pero entonces me volteo para ver que era por lo que corrían

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

**MUCHAS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Después de un gran susto, despierto en una cama bastante limpia y arreglada como para estar en una mansión abandonada

- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuve dormido - dije, entonces me asomo por la ventana para poder ver que ya era de noche... - ¡YA ES DE NOCHE!, tengo que salir de aquí o Comet y Flash se acabaran todas las botanas(hoy íbamos a ver una película de acción juntos)

- ...Busca la salida...

- ¿Quién anda ahi? - decía - Suena como... A MI PADRE...

- ...Regresa a Equestria...

¿Equestria?, ¿que pasa con eso?

- ...La Hermandad Siniestra está creciendo...

- ¿Hermandad Siniestra?, ¿quienes son, donde estan?

- ...ADIOS...

- Espera, Papa vuelve... entonces tengo que regresar antes de que algo ocurra, y también debo buscar a la "Hermandad Siniestra"

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, se que me tardo mucho pero eso es porque le dedico más tiempo a mi otra historia... bueno los veo en otro capitulo... ADIOS**


	3. Cap3: Tengo que regresar

**ALEX'S MANSION: THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT**

**Hola amigos lectores, después de tanto tiempo, aquí el 3er capítulo de esta mini-historia... perdón si tardé en ponerlo pero eh estado trabajando en mis otras historias, pero al fin sabrán si Alex Tools sale o no...**

**CAPITULO 3: Tengo que regresar...**

Después de un gran susto, despierto en una cama bastante limpia y arreglada como para estar en una mansión abandonada

- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuve dormido - dije, entonces me asomo por la ventana para poder ver que ya era de noche... - ¡YA ES DE NOCHE!, tengo que salir de aquí o Comet y Flash se acabaran todas las botanas(hoy íbamos a ver una película de acción juntos)

- ...Busca la salida...

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - decía - Suena como... A MI PADRE...

- ...Regresa a Equestria...

- ¿Equestria?, ¿que pasa con eso?

- ...La Hermandad Siniestra está creciendo...

- ¿Hermandad Siniestra?, ¿quienes son, donde están?

- ...ADIÓS...

- Espera, Papa vuelve... entonces tengo que regresar antes de que algo ocurra, y también debo buscar a la "Hermandad Siniestra"

Entonces bajé por las escaleras para intentar abrir la puerta principal... comencé a jalar de ella para abrirla pero en lugar de eso el picaporte se rompió

**- PERO QUE *beep*... PORQUÉ ESTE *beep* PICAPORTE SE QUITO DE LA *beep* PUERTA...**

- ¿Alex? - dijo alguien afuera

- Espera, eso suena a Comet - dije para luego ir hacia la ventana - COMET, AMIGO... SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, CREO QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO, VEO FANTASMAS RATAS INTELIGENTES Y CREO QUE ESTA CASA ESTÁ EMBRUJADA

- Amigo, venimos de otro mundo lleno de ponys que hablan, que vuelan y que usan magia y una casa vieja se te hace extraño? - dijo Comet

- Tienes razón... pero por favor sácame de aquí - le dije golpeando la ventana con la mano

- A eso vine, tardaste tanto en regresar que me preocupé y vine a ayudarte... por cierto, ya veo por qué te gusta tanto eso que tú llamas "pizza"... es mejor que tener todos los Bits de Equestria

- Oye, por favor dime que no dejaste a Flash solo con la pizza - dije bajando la mirada

- Si, ¿porqué? - preguntó Comet

- Porque tu sabes de lo que es capaz, se la vá a terminar toda... - dije

- Bueno, lo mejor será sacarte pronto - dijo para luego irse a la entrada

- LO SIENTO AMIGO, PERO NO HAY PICAPORTE - gritaba Comet

- ¿Qué?, pero Flash solo atoró algo para que no la abriera - le dije

- Creo que tienes razón, esta casa no te quiere dejar escapar... - me dijo

- ¿Puedes ver otra forma de salir? - le pregunté

- Creo que si, veo una chimenea en la parte trasera de la casa - me dijo

- Iré a ver si la encuentro en la sala - dije para luego irme corriendo a otra habitación

**EN LA SALA DE LA MANSIÓN...**

- Que tal, si hay una chimenea... - dije viéndola - intentaré salir a través de ella

Entonces me metí a la chimenea para intentar salir, comencé a trepar por ella, lo cual era muy difícil porqué estornudaba mucho por todo el polvo y también me resbalaba por toda la porquería que había dentro... hasta que después de 3 intentos, pude llegar al final

- SI, LO LOGRÉ - grité desde arriba de la chimenea

- GENIAL AMIGO - me gritaba Comet - ME ADELANTARÉ PARA QUE FLASH NO SE ACABE TODA LA COMIDA...

- MUY BIEN - le grité

Entonces Comet se fué corriendo para el hotel donde estábamos viviendo...

- Muy bien, hora de bajar - dije

Entonces hice una mortal hacia en frente para caer con estilo... y estando el suelo dije:

- JA, TOMA ESO MANSIÓN...

Pero cuando terminé de decir eso, alguien me golpea con una sartén en la cabeza... y después de MUCHO rato inconsciente... despierto dentro de la mansión...

- POR CELESTIA... ¿OTRA VES?

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que no fue muy largo pero como dije esto solo fue una mini-historia... pero deben admitir que el final fue muy gracioso... hasta otra historia, ADIÓS...**


End file.
